Know Gibbs Know
by iWatchtv
Summary: One Shot. Random. Takes place after Collateral Damage. Spoilers. If you haven't seen the first episode of season 6, don't read. It won't make sense. Also, no Tiva. Scary, I know.


Note: Okay, another kinda short really random one shot I wrote which is inspired by the last episode "Collateral damage". Basically, I wrote this because my thoughts for the last few minutes of the episode went something like this. He knows. Doesn't he? Oh yeah, he totally knows. he totally expletive knows. expletive expletive expletive (This was when he put Langers card on the wall thing) HAHAHAHA GIBBS KNOWS!!! HAHAHAHA LEE IS SCREWED!!!1!!!11!11.

yeah. My thoughts are a scary place. Btw, in this story, just so you know, Lee's daughter's being held captive and people who have her are forcing Lee to do evil stuff. There's no possible way I could know that, but my subconscious brought it up. Don't blame me.

And I also just realized that this authors note is getting kinda weird. Whatever. I was feeling tired so I downed a bunch of soda like half an hour ago. Don't worry though, the story was written before my sugar high, so it's normal. One last thing, there's no Tiva in this story. Very sad. :( see? Sad face.

Know Gibbs Know

MIchelle Lee softly closed the door to the NCIS director's office and headed down the stairs and towards freedom.

"Agent Lee."

The women in question whirled around to face her former boss.

"Good morning Agent Gibbs." She managed to stutter.

_Damn him,_ she thought. _How does he keep appearing out of nowhere?_

"Everything alright?"

"O-of course sir."

"Don't call me sir." Gibbs said, his eyes on her, but clearly not focusing on what she was saying.

"Right si-...bo-...Gibbs."

Gibbs' gaze lingered for a few moments more.

"I've been looking over your file. I didn't know you had a daughter. How's she doing?"

Lee shifted uncomfortably.

_No. Gibbs, no. Don't go there_ She pleaded silently to herself.

"Fine. I'm sorry, but I really have to go."

Gibbs nodded at her. She took that as a dismissal and rushed towards the elevator. If she could just get out of here before-

Her train of thought was broken as she collided with a paper laden Anthony DiNozzo.

"Special agent Lee!" He exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing running down the hall? Vance asked you to do some more paperwork?" He laughed at his own joke.

Lee bent down and quickly gathered the papers her coworker had dropped.

"Uh, yeah. He said it was pretty urgent so I better get goi-"

"The paperwork can wait," Tony cut her off, "But you know what can't" He dropped his voice to a whisper and donned a conspiratorial grin, "Office gossip."

He ignored Lee's dumb stare and continued on.

"Have you seen Gibbs lately? He knows something. The fact that he knows he knows something means some one is keeping a secret from him. Which is incredibly stupid, I mean, c'mon. There's one rule about secrets here at NCIS. Know Gibbs knows. Pretty simple, but you'd be surprised how many people forget it. I remember it because it rhymes with Go Dogs, go. Which, by the way was one of my favorite books as a kid..."

Tony didn't notice Lee's complexion growing fainter by the second.

"I-I have to go now Tony." She managed to mutter before once again hurrying towards the refuge of the elevator.

Tony looked after her in confusion.

"My story was just getting good..." He glanced around. He smiled as he caught sight of his partner.

"Hey Ziva! Wanna hear about-"

"No."

Meanwhile, Lee reached the elevator and forced herself not to press the glowing button multiple times. That would arouse suspicion. Well, more suspicion. She clenched her fists.

Why did Gibbs have to be so damn good? This would be much easier with DiNozzo in charge.

As the doors opened, she risked a backwards glance at the bullpen. There stood Gibbs, staring at her for the third time in two days.

In his expression, she could see suspicion, concern and...pity? She quickly averted her eyes and stepped into the small space.

Her phone vibrated at her side. She recognized the caller ID.

She cursed aloud before bringing it to her ear.

"Do you have it?" The by now too familiar garbled voice asked.

She sighed. It was to late to do anything but comply.

"Yes."


End file.
